Guild of Draconis Wiki
A D&D 3.5 Campaign The Campaign The Guild of Draconis Campaign is about two competing groups, the Guild of Draconis and the Dragon Initiate, who are both trying to master arcane magic through studying the mysteries of dragons. The PC's are caught in the middle, trying to stop the chaos that results in these two groups clashing, as well figure out their role in an impending prophecy. The Players *Sarin Rosenthorn - Cleric of Mouqol, Joe's character *2nd Lt. Maxentius Pertinax - sword and shield fighter, Agrian soldier, Marc's character *Reign Buckley - Human paragon, Ultimate Magus, Nick's character *Coras Maywin - bard aspiring to be an Ultimate Chord, Ben's Character *Quintin - Half-Orc druid, Mike's character The Adventures *Adventure #1 (The Prophecy Begins In A Cave) - Sarin, Reign, Coras, Quintin, and Maxentius all meet in a cave and accidentally become part of a prophecy . *Adventure #2 (Delayed by Assassination) - The party is waylaid in Borith when the King's Nephew is murdered and the entire town is locked down, forcing the PC's to try and solve the murder. *Adventure #3 (Siege of Decimus) - The party is again held up in their trek to the capital when a large group of druids from the Circle of Vines blockade the border town of Decimus because their holy relic was stolen and is in Decimus somewhere. *Adventure #4 (City of Eternal Darkness) - The party (minus Coras) finally arrives in the capital, only to find the city covered in darkness and overrun with creatures from the Thanarian Deep. *Adventure #5 (Curse of the Lady Arabella) - The party (minus Coras) sets sail to the continent of Ygvolla, only to have their trip be slowed by stowaways, food shortages, attacks from the sea, and mutinies. *Adventure #6 (Tribe of the Dragon) - The party arrives in Ygvolla to observe the Meeting of the Clans from the Bear Tribe's camp. The party must contend with the a tenuous peace, the Bear Tribe's infighting and a new breed of creature: Weredragons. *Adventure #7 (Nature Strikes Back) - The party is stopped on their way back to the capital by another rogue experiment of the Dragon Initiate: a Treant supercharged with Dragon magic. *Adventure #8 (Betrayal in the Desert) - The party heads south to the desert city of Porthia to apprehend the Dragon Initiate member, Lady Blackwell. *Adventure #9 (A Dragon's Leftovers) - The party heads north to the location of the one Dragon Initiate member they have: the lair of the massive red dragon, Veilmelthinax. *Adventure #10 (Mixing Politics and Religion) - The party heads down south to the Saravi Islands to find Elwin Blackwater and simultaneously stop the assassination of an ally of Agria. The Locations *Port Hygra *Borith *Decimus *City of Erisi *Lady Arabella *Camp Olfvic *Hillgrove *Pavwood Forest *Porthia *Avrin *Filmoa The NPC's *Adventure #1 *#Yuri - one of two mercenaries who recruited Sarin and Coras. Now trapped on Patriomian Continent. *#Valmon - one of two mercenaries who recruited Sarin and Coras. Now trapped on Patriomian Continent. *#Captain Orifus - captain who ran the ship the brought Sarin to the Agrian Continent *#Riffin - friend from Reign's youth, a sneaky and morally ambiguous rogue *#Vorin Wyrmshield - leader of New Agria and the one who gave Maxentius his mission *#Oswulf - druid mentor of Quintin who deduced that one of the party is part of the prophecy, and is a member of the Guild of Draconis. *Adventure #2 *#Ferris Dalewarden (Garis Thatcher) – nephew of King, murdered in Borith by Assassin (deceased) *#Captain Lowell Glenquist – captain of guard in Borith *#Nicolai Phelps – mayor of Borith (has dungeon in house) *#Teldonna Ravenwood – owner of the Staggering Raven Inn, morally ambiguous *#Victor Belmont – Knight of Killoch, Ferris’ bodyguards & lover (deceased) *#Bertha Dalewarden – king’s sister, mother of Ferris, Duchess *#Gregor Dalewarden – married Bertha, became Duke, father of Ferris *Adventure #3 *#Colonel Faren – leader of Agrian soldiers in Decimus *#Coryn Blackwell – former Dockmaster in Decimus, now incarcerated *#Lady Blackwell – former wife of Coryn, Dragon Initiate collaborator, let husband take the fall for her crimes *#Fezzik – Patriomian merchant, current head of Thieves Guild in Decimus and owner of majority of the Blackwell former holdings *#Unther – merchant, deals in cursed/dark trinkets *#Everett – Druid from Circle of Vines, fought party/annoyed Maxentius outside forest during Seige of Decimus *#Devlin Pavronus – leader of Platinum Riders, bonded with Veryx *#Veryx – Old Silver Dragon bonded with Devlin, in Platinum Riders *Adventure #4 *#King Bertym Shieldbearer – King of Agria *#General Fraywin Hornraven – leader of Knights of Killoch *#Carabath Wildrunner – former professor at Aundrian University, current member of Arcane Council, and advisor to King of Agria, member of the Guild of Draconis. *#Lawrence Devlon - criminal businessman, was involved in Drow attack on city, worked with Riffin/Coras then tried to have them killed (Coras’ Quest) *#Mayvin Erenoth - powerful cleric of Baricus, had dealings with Devlon, but helped Riffin/Coras when Devlon turned on them (Coras' Quest) *Adventure #5 *#Captain Romero Goodwin – captain of the Lady Arabella. Tied to ship in a mysterious way. *#Kendra – mean black woman, on crew of Lady Arabella, has a pet parrot, not a fan of passengers, helped Captain during mutiny *#Marius – stowaway on Lady Arabella journey to Ygvolla, was spared by Captain, became part of the crew *#Locke Brushwood – former first mate of Captain Romero Goodwin, older and missing an eye, lead mutiny against the him (deceased) *#Jurik – member of the Lady Arabella crew, always with Tolin, died fighting in sea attack led by Lizardfolk Druids (deceased) *#Tolin – member of the Lady Arabella crew, always with Jurik, helped in the mutiny (deceased) *#Ogrid Treelimb – resident drunk and old kook on the Lady Arabella, chef with a wooden leg, helped in the mutiny (deceased) *Adventure #6 *#Tulmuk Councilman - advisor of Chief, also ambassador to Agria and any outside nation from Bear Tribe, druid *#Drood - former powerful member of the Bear Tribe, now shamed Werebear in exile *#Korgul - former chief of Bear Tribe, father of Magnus, Werebear (deceased) *#Magnus - member of the Bear Tribe, son of Korgul *#Heimlar - best friend/advisor of former Chief, now current Chief of Bear Tribe *Adventure #7 *#Fredrick Durin - Captain of the Indigo Star, he took on the party as passengers on his boat. *#Elvereth Mondathia - leader of the Dragon Initiate, experimented on trees and spiders with dragon blood, which created monstrous creatures *#Lelund - villager in the village of Hillgrove, told party about how nature was attacking his village *Adventure #8 *#Ormund - the party's contact in Porthia who had information about Lady Blackwell, turned out to be leader in thieves' guild *#Czar Cohis Ko Harr - Czar apointed to run Porthia, is the de-facto mayor *#Theodore Umberton - former member of the TSA, from Agria, deals in fine clothes, specifically from the Patriomian Continent, may also have been a slave trader, now deceased *#Tuvrial Johim - member of the TSA, former nomad leader from Fulrich, deals in rare and magical items, may also deal in cursed items, currently on the lamb *#Orrusk Lammar - member of the TSA, Orc merchant, deals in rare plants/vegetables/food, some say also in posion. *#High Priestess Laytha - head of Church of Hygra in the city of Porthia *#Ingram - weapons dealer and nomad of Fulrich *#Helmund - merchant that went in half on the remaining estate of Umberton with Sarin *#Baldure - clothing merchant that agreed to be Sarin's representative to the TSA when he is away *#Umbrose - member of the Dragon Initiate, named by Lady Blackwell under interrogation *Adventure #9 *#Devrick - monk who works for the Orbis Magisters, requested the Book of Fey from the party if they visit the dragon's horde *#Zelbin - one of the Dragon Initiate, a Dragonkith and servant of the Veilmelthinax *#Veilmelthinax - also known as "The Veil", a massive old and large red dragon, former member of the Dragon Initiate *#Emper Velbond - a Rogue and Dragonstalker mentioned in the letter from Veilmelthinax *Adventure #10 *#Colonel Walgrim Tavin - Colonel in Agrian army, took over handling the party's missions when Carabath was almost assassinated *#Captain Gavin Spruce - captain of the "Killjoy", hired to take the party to the Saravi Islands'' *#Ontom Varuk - leader of the Saravi Unity Party, representative of island of Elroane, target for assassination *#Tahir Penabwa - leader of the Independent Nations Party, representative of Filmoa island, arranged assassination *#Pavra Geldonna - other representative of Filmoa island, greeted party on arrival *#Tulluck Reese - other representative of Elroane, would be assassin The Items of Note *Victor Belmont's Armor - armor from murdered Knight of Killoch, presumably still possessed by Assassin *Dragon Initiate Coin - used to dampen divine locations, it was used by the Assassin to hide the Helm of the Dryad *Dragon Initiate Pin - a calling card left by the Assassin *Helm of the Dryad - relic of the Circle of Vines, was stolen by the Assassin to cause a conflict between them and Decimus *Jewel of Numestra - jewel at the top of the palace in the City of Erisi, amplifies arcane magic cast into it and is used to protect the city *Lady Arabella - ship of Captain Romero Goodwin, a strange merchant ship *Captain Romero Goodwin's Ring - ring of the captains, it's exact nature is a mystery *Well of Athanka - actually a one way portal to the elemental plane of water, only allows water in, underneath Porthia *Tomb of Dragons - book discovered by Riffin/Reign, revealed secrets about dragon biology *Book of Fey - book with detailed notes about various kinds of Fey creatures, was in the horde of Veilmelthinax *The Veils Letter - letter left behind in the mostly empty lair of Veilmelthinax The Organizations *Knights of Killoch *Platinum Riders *Aundrian University *Arcane Council *Dragon Initiate *Guild of Draconis *Circle of Vines *Tribes of Ygvolla **Bear Tribe **Dragon Tribe **Deer Tribe **Raven Tribe **Wolf Tribe **Rat Tribe *Trade and Storekeeper Association *Orbis Magisters *Political Parties of Saravi Islands **Saravi Unity Party **Independent Nations Party The World *Agrian Continent *#Agria *#Yurbicall *#Fulrich *#Hergzovia *#Ankovia *#Saravi Islands *Patriomian Continent *#New Agria *#Corga *Ygvolla *#Camp Olfvic The Deities *Patriomian Pantheon *#Mouqol *#Atroa *Agrian Pantheon *#Helifix *#Hygra *#Baricus *#Heka Category:Browse